


Letter to Santa

by YappiChick



Category: Monsters Inc (2001)
Genre: Christmas, Friendship, Gen, Post Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YappiChick/pseuds/YappiChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santa was going to bring her Kitty! She was sure of it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter to Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Written for larawander5 who requested something Pixar. Cross-posted at disney_advent. And, for those of you who didn't know, Boo's "real" name is Mary. Just to avoid any confusion. :D

Mary sat at the table in the living room with a piece of blank paper and several carefully selected crayons. Today was a very important day! She was going to write Santa a letter!  
  
Her mommy came into the room with a box of pretty ornaments and smiled at Mary. “You’d better hurry and write your letter, honey. That way Santa can tell his elves to make it so he can deliver it in time for Christmas.”  
  
Mary giggled. Santa’s elves didn’t need to _make_ her present!  
  
She watched her mommy start decorating the tree before carefully picking up a bright pink crayon--her favorite color!-- and started to write one of the only words she knew how to spell on her own. It took a couple of minutes (and tries) but she finally finished. She looked proudly at her “KITTY” and smiled.  
  
She picked up her aqua crayon and started drawing her Kitty just so Santa was sure to bring the right one to her house. After she drew his furry body, she started to add his purple spots.  
  
Her daddy came into the room. “You done with your letter, Sport?”  
  
She shook her head. “No peeking, Daddy!”  
  
He laughed. “Ok, ok. Show me when you’re done, alright?”  
  
She nodded, her pigtails bouncing. Then she picked up a green crayon and drew a big heart. She wasn’t sure how to spell her name--there were so many letters!-- so she drew a picture of herself instead.  
  
As she colored her pigtail, she giggled. It looked just like her!  
  
Now that her letter was finished, she ran up to her mommy and daddy and showed them her work. Her mommy took the letter from her hands. And frowned. “Oh, honey!” she sighed. “I know you’ve been asking about a kitty for a while, but you are allergic to them, remember?”  
  
Her mommy was silly! She didn’t want a kitty, she wanted _Kitty_!  
  
She pointed at the picture. “Kitty!”  
  
“It’s a great picture, kiddo.” Her mommy put the letter on the table. “We’ll see what Santa can do, ok?”  
  
Mary nodded.  
  
“Great! Now about we have you put the star on the tree?” asked her daddy.  
  
She clapped. That was one of her favorite parts of Christmas! Her daddy scooped her up then her mommy handed her the star. Sticking her tongue out, she put the star on the top of the tree as her parents watched.  
  
Perfect!  
  
She squealed when her mommy plugged it in and the star began to shine. Her daddy set her back on the carpet. Mary looked back at the coffee table to look at her letter to Santa, but it wasn’t there!  
  
She knew Santa would find a way to bring Kitty!  
  
* * * * * *  
  
On Christmas Eve, Mary couldn’t fall asleep! She was too excited!  
  
Santa was going to bring her Kitty! She was sure of it!  
  
When she saw the hallway light turn off, she jumped out of bed and looked out the window, waiting for Santa. Minutes passed. She rested her head on her hand, slowly drifting off to sleep, when she heard a crash coming from her closet.  
  
“Sheesh! How many times did I tell you that both of us weren’t going to fit through the door at the same time, Sulley?”  
  
That sounded a lot like...Mike Wazowski!  
  
“You were the one who didn’t want me to go first, Mikey.”  
  
It was Kitty!  
  
She turned and saw Kitty and Mike in her room! With Santa hats! She had gotten her Christmas wish!  
  
She ran across the room and gave her Kitty a big hug!  
  
“Oh, I see how it is. Give the giant furball a hug first,” complained Mike. “It’s not like I go around wearing this ridiculous--” The wind was knocked out of him as she launched herself at him.  
  
“Mike Wazowski!” she said, grinning.  
  
He gave her an awkward squeeze. “Watch the eye!”  
  
She let go of Mike and looked at Kitty. He pulled his hand out from behind him and held it in front of her. In his palm were two dolls--they looked just like Kitty and Mike Wazowski!  
  
“We saw your letter, Boo.” Kitty handed the dolls to her. “Mike and I can’t stay here, but Mikey here made these for you so you wouldn’t be so lonely.”  
  
She held up the one eyed doll. “Mike Wazowski!”  
  
“Yeah, well, it doesn’t quite capture all of my good looks, but it’s not too bad, if I say so myself,” Mike replied.  
  
She hugged and squeezed her new gifts. “Stay, Kitty!”  
  
He frowned deeply. “Oh, Boo, I can’t.”  
  
“Come on, Sulley! You’re a CEO now! What better way to abuse your power than to take the day off and give Boo a little fun?” Mike asked.  
  
That was all the convincing that Kitty needed. The three of them laughed and played (Mary’s favorite part was sticking a bright red nose on Mike’s face!) for a while, but soon the late hour started to catch up with Mary. As Kitty was giving her a piggyback ride, Mike noticed her drifting off to sleep.  
  
Kitty carefully set her on the bed. Mike walked over and handed her the new dolls. “Remember, don’t spill anything on those. They took me forever to make!”  
  
“Mike...” Kitty warned.  
  
“Oh, and merry Christmas.”  
  
She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed. “Merry Christmas, Mike Watowski!”  
  
When she let go, Kitty knelt down next to her bed. “We’ll see each other soon, ok?”  
  
She nodded and hugged him tightly. She didn’t want him to go! He pulled away slowly and straightened the dolls before taking a step back. “Merry Christmas, Boo.”  
  
“Merry Christmas, Kitty.”  
  
*************  
  
In the morning, Mary’s parents walked into her room. It was seven o’clock and she hadn’t woken up to open her presents yet. They looked at their sleeping daughter and immediately noticed the two dolls that hadn’t been there the previous night.  
  
“Where did she get those, Dear?” her mother asked.  
  
Her father shrugged. “Your family gave her so many presents during last night’s dinner. I’m sure they were in the mix somewhere.”  
  
She took a step closer and looked at them. “They look sort of strange, don’t they?”  
  
“I sort of like them. Especially the one with the purple spots--” They looked at each other. “Is that the Kitty she drew on her letter to Santa?”  
  
“I think it is,” she whispered. “What a relief! I thought she was going to ask about getting a cat again.”  
  
“Well, whoever got it for her deserves our thanks.”  
  
Mary stirred in her bed. She opened her eyes slowly. “Mommy! Daddy!” She reached around and thrust out her doll. “Kitty!”  
  
Her mother smiled warmly. “We see that, honey.” She sat on the edge of her bed. “Do you remember who gave you Kitty?”  
  
She grinned widely. “Santa!”


End file.
